How the Lottery Changed my Brother's life
by Larkafree
Summary: Winning the grand prize in a lottery is awesome, in theory... Taxes and the fine print kill you though. Sam and Gabe win a 3.77 million home and get their brothers to help pay the outrageous bills. Problem, Dean and Castiel don't get along, at all! Prank wars are triggered and no one is the same after that. Destiel. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my dream home Lottery fic! This home was the grand prize in my local Princess Margaret lottery. I toured the home and imagined living in it and my dad said to think positive so to motive my positive thoughts I wrote this.**

* * *

Everyone tells how awesome it is to win the lottery. What they don't say is how expensive those homes are to maintain and pay for!

Gabriel Milton and Sam Winchester had been dating for a little over a year when they got a newsletter in the mail for the Princess Margaret Home Lottery. It was one of those cancer research fundraisers the huge hospitals have to drum up money. The prizes were amazing looking and the million dollar home, let's just say it was worth way more than a million! It was valued at $3.77 million. It was a 3 car plus 2 car garage, five massive bedroom and six bathroom monstrousity.

The guys thought it would be awesome to win one of the cars given away in the lottery also; The Maserati Grandturismo convertible, to be exact. What they never thought in a million years was that their solo ticket would be drawn for the grand prize.

That moment they knew life was looking up. That was until they were handed the deed to the home and shown the property taxes, the proposed heating and air conditioning costs and the electricity and water summaries. Suddenly their dream come true was a nightmare. Turns out if you win the major prizes you can't sell them for a year. Damn fine print gets you every time!

So now the budding couple are homeowners of a house four massive bedrooms too big and two-floors too much to heat. They went from a crammed two bedroom apartment on the east side to an 8,037 square foot property corner lot.

It took a week of solid badgering and begging but their solution was discovered. Both men had brothers, single brothers with good paying jobs and no attachments to their current housing situations. Dean was the successful shop owner of Winchester Way. Castiel was the mythology professor and newest board member at the University. They were perfect patsies for paying the bills. Sam was a dog trainer at McCann's while Gabriel worked from home. He never really told anyone what he did for a living, not even Sam. All the guy knew was Gabriel was locked away in his office for hours on end and it required a separate, personal telephone line.

Neither knew their brother's lover's brother, having never actually met. They had only heard stories of the other's crazy antics. Okay so it was all Dean's wild sex stories, but still Castiel was the butt of many jokes from Gabriel over the year.

So the day they met face to face was tense. Dean was standing in the front hallway, sizing up the guy in the beige trench coat with a critical eye, not missing any detail, no matter how miniscule it was. Castiel was glaring from across the hallway, blocking off access to the south stairwell.

Dean was the first to get his stuff moved in so he got first pick of the bedrooms, aside from the luxurious master bedroom, which had his and hers toilets, vanities and showers and a walk-in closet that would make Paris Hilton weep. He chose the bedroom situated over the attached garage. It was spacious, had its own full bathroom, walk-in closet and was nowhere near the master bedroom. He did not want to hear his little (younger) brother going at it with his petite, but spunky lover.

Castiel was not pleased to learn Dean got the prime bedroom. He got caught up with his landlady and traffic was bad. His bad luck and horrid timing now cost him first pick of rooms. He was furious. Why didn't Gabriel step in and defend him. He was the oldest and most mature person in the house. It was obvious by the way Gabriel preferred to eat chocolate rather than fruit for breakfast and Sam called his lover a teddy bear. The professor attempted to plead his extremely valid point to the inhabitants, but none of them seems to care or listen. Dean just stated 'you snooze, you lose' as he turned and walked away down the long and narrow hallway leading to his room.

That left Castiel with the choice of the room beside the master bedroom, sharing a wall or the lone bedroom across and down a ways. The decision took little more than two seconds to make; the one not sharing a wall with the master bedroom and not sharing a wall with Dean's room.

At first all it was was staring and glaring, no actual words exchanged, but after the first meal spent at the kitchen table it went downhill. According to Sam a salad was a perfectly acceptable appetizer, Dean thought otherwise. An argument ensued. Gabriel and Castiel had to step in and break it off before a punch flew across the glass table.

Gabriel sided with Dean, Castiel with Sam. It was a stalemate. Dean stormed off to his room while Castiel and Sam ate in silence. Gabriel retreated to the huge covered porch off the dining area. They all knew this was going to be difficult, but one meal, that was all Gabriel asked for. One meal where they didn't try to kill each other. One meal where they could give off the impression of being an actual family. A loving and caring family.

As Gabriel sat on the plush couch, watching the fire in the built-in fireplace flicker he pondered how to make this easier. Four grown men didn't usually reside in one home for a reason. Personalities clash, egos get bruised, and feelings get hurt. Disagreements are inevitable but this would require expert planning and perfect execution. The wheels turned and the plan was formed. He just hoped Sam would play along with it, for his part.

The next day started off well, that was until Dean wanted to take a swim in the gigantic half Olympic-sized swimming pool. He pulled on his green swim trunks, tossed a soft and fluffy orange towel over his shoulder and descended the north stairwell and exiting the house through the back door. As he rounded the corner of the house he groans. Already in the pool is Castiel, swimming laps.

Dean puts his towel down on a lounge chair and as he toes out of his flip flops. "Hey Asstiel! Didn't know you knew how to not drown in more than a puddle. I swear I heard Gabriel tell Sammy how you almost drown in a kiddie pool a few years back." Dean beams with a satisfied grin.

Castiel slows his swimming strokes, treads water and looks over at Dean, or glowers is a better word for the expression. "I was intoxicated at the time and Gabriel exaggerated the incident."

Now Castiel is annoyed and doesn't feel like finishing off his standard fifty lap regiment. He swims his way to the closest ladder and pulls himself from the cool water. Its early summer so there is a slight chill to the air. Castiel makes his way quickly to his blue towel and wraps it around his body. "It's all yours Deanna!"

Dean turns his head and laughs. "Nice swimwear, leave nothing to the imagination, dude. Next time wear a banana hammock if ya wanna advertise your junk. And the bathing cap makes you look like a girl!" Dean chuckles as he yells his insults.

Castiel just picks up the pace of his strides, reaching the back veranda in seconds. He ascends the stones steps and makes it to the back door before he is subjected to more of Dean's insults.

Dean laughs as he watches the dark-haired man run for the house. He stretches out his back, arms clasped over his head. Once he feels and hears his back crack he dives into the large pool. Dean swims for an hour before he feels calm and unstressed enough to deal with the bullcrap of his brother, his brother's lover and Asstiel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who has followed and favorited this so far! And hugs out to Keefer, aLoggedInReader, NightAngel97, HuntingWithAngels, Dimac.31, snowin' you ad Chichi_10018 for leaving reviews.**

**NightAngel97 gets props for guessing Gabe's job, lol. It's never actually stated but that is his job. At one point there was to be a one-shot pretaining to that bring Gabe's job, but I lost motivation...**

**Okay so this is Dean being an asshat and Sabriel getting it on. Enjoy!**

* * *

The house has two laundry areas, one on the main floor, just off the garages. The other was on the second floor, opposite Castiel's bedroom. That one was designated for Dean and Castiel and they were to determine a schedule for sharing.

Most, nearly every adult would have, should have come to a peaceful arrangement. Neither were most guys though. So that's how after the first week Castiel got awoken by the state-of-the-art washing machine spinning and clunking loudly outside his door, at four in the goddamn morning.

Castiel groggily rolled out of his plush queen-sized bed, dressed in only a pair of red boxer-briefs. He stumbles to the door, throwing it open with a huff. "What in the Hell are you doing? It's too damn early for laundry!"

Dean whips his body around and smirks, crossing his arms smugly. "Did I wake you sleeping beauty? My bad, just had to wash my belt."

"Seriously, Dean? A Belt!" Castiel looks down at the tile floor and sees dirty laundry in piles, blocking his exit.

Dean nods, jumping up on the counter, feet dangling. "Yep, had dog hair all over it. Coulda just lint brushed it but figured hey why not just wash it."

Castiel growls as he slams the oak door to his room, huffing as he makes his way to his private bathroom to relieve his bladder. He figures he can't give that asshat the satisfaction of knowing he disturbed him. So he jumps in the shower and gets his day started off earlier than he originally intended, but now he can get his coffee and breakfast without a line up and get to the campus and settled in for grading his huge stack of essays he has been putting off, stating to himself he should not bring his work home with him. His home life was stressful enough as it is.

Dean is so pleased with himself for thinking up the most outrageous article of clothing to put in a washing machine. He thinks he won a point and makes his way down the south stairwell. He enters the kitchen, grabs the blender as he walks the length of the kitchen, wearing his dirty and oily work boots. He deposits the dumb mini-appliance under the sink in the powder room. Who would look in there for the blender?

He exits the house, grinning as he opens the garage door and starts up his baby. He backs his classic car out of the double garage, shaking his head at the ugly Chevy Volt plugged into the wall outlet.

Castiel didn't even think to make his morning smoothie as he grabs his briefcase and leaves. His electric car is very environment-friendly, unlike the beast of a gas gussler that Dean drives.

* * *

That evening Sam was cooking fish and chips for dinner when Dean walks through the door complaining about Castiel parking crooked in the garage. There was not enough room to park his boat in the garage and still get the door to close. He left his car blocking Castiel's door instead and locked his car up.

He purposely hid his keys in his room and took a long walk down the street, knowing Castiel had a dinner date with Naomi, in an hour.

When Castiel went to pick up his date he discovered Dean's stunt and groaned. He walks back into the house, muttering under his breath how much he hates that man.

"Gabriel, may I borrow your car this evening?" Castiel sets his keys back on the entryway table.

"Why bro? Forgot to charge little Volt?" Gabriel snickers as he gets off the plush couch and Sam's lap.

"No, Dean appears to have parked his mostrousicty in the driveway, blocking me in." The trench coat clad man groans as he thinks of an effective way to get him back for this inconvience.

The smaller Milton nods his head, knowing just what Dean Winchester is capable of when annoyed. "Sure, just fill her up when you done, baby bro."

Castiel turns from the sight before him, wishing he did not just see Gabriel licking chocolate sauce off the taller man. "Thanks Gabe, I owe you one." He grabs the key to Gabe's tiny little red Mini Cooper with white racing stripes. "And please don't get any of that on the couch, again. The cleaning lady does not come back until Tuesday." Castiel ducks out of the house, walking fast. No one wants to see their brother getting freaky with their lover with their own eyes.

Sam laughs as Gabriel sits back down and pulls a nipple lightly with his teeth. "Miss me?"

Sam chuckles, "of course sweetie. Now, suck me off before my brother or yours get back." Sam bares his throat to his lover.

Gabe latches his lips to the pale skin and sucks gently. "You taste like cream pie." Gabriel smiles against Sam's neck, hands trailing along the taller man's side. He warms his chilled hands on the heated skin.

"Is that a fact?" Sam's hands grip Gabe's hips as he pushes his hips up, groins rubbing, creating delicious friction.

As he moved his hands down Sam's toned chest and abdomen he pulled at the hem of his shirt and waited for Sam to lift his arms. His shirt and undershirt got thrown off in one pull, leaving Sam bare chested and looking damn sexy. He leans in to trail soft kisses from neck to clavicle and bites just above the nipple causing a slight red spot. Sam rips the buttons off Gabriel's shirt, impatient to get him just as topless. The remains of the shirt are tossed over the couch as he feels the warm breath on his skin.

His erection is getting too painful to contain in his too tight jeans, he moves his hip up into Gabriel's erection, and the friction makes a soft moan slip off his lips. How to get his release without Gabriel moving from on top of him?

Gabriel unzips his jeans and reaches a hand into the waist line of his boxers, releasing the hard erection from its confines. As Sam closes his eyes and whimpers his satisfaction, his cock gives a twitch at feeling his man touching him in this way. Gabriel starts to run his fingers down the length of his shaft, spreading chocolate sauce, a bead of pre-cum spills out of the slit. He takes just the head into his mouth and licks while using a hand to rub the rest of him. After a few bobs he gets all of the throbbing cock into his mouth, feeling the head hit the back of his throat.

Sam tries his best to not rock his hips up causing him to choke, but it feels so good. As if Gabriel read his mind he lets his cock out of his mouth with a pop. He stands up and strips off his pants and boxers. He is straddling Sam naked in moments. Gabriel has a bottle of lube in his hand. He kisses Sam forcefully as he pours lube onto Sam's fingers and guides them to his entrance.

"Be gentle." Gabriel trails off. Sam nods and slowly pushes one finger in. He hisses in pain, but soon relaxes and bucks down on the finger, then another is entered and this time Sam waits a second before sliding a third in.

It is so tight and wet; he can't imagine the pleasure once inside. "Are you ready?" Sam asks in a husky voice, filled with lust and need. Gabriel rolls his head back as the fingers are withdrawn, he looks disappointed at the feeling.

"Give it to me, Sammy." He practically drawls.

Sam puts a hand on Gabriel's hip and using his other hand to line his cock up with his entrance, as he pushes in he is overwhelmed with the most amazing sensations. He takes a second to get accustomed to the tightness and to allow Gabriel to adjust to the sudden pressure. When Gabriel starts thrusting on his cock, he knows it's time to move. Slow and steady movements are best, so he doesn't orgasm too fast. He wants this to last for both of them.

Gabriel is in a place of euphoria and can't get enough; he pushes down on Sam's cock and is hit with the most tantalizing sensation that runs through his cock. When he recovers from it he decides he must have that again and moves so his prostate is hit again. As they both moan with pleasure Gabriel is the first to orgasm, he gets it all over Sam's chest. The orgasm causes his muscles to tighten around Sam even more, triggering his orgasm as well. He fills Gabriel with the most amazing feeling of warmth and satisfaction. After he rides the ecstasy out Gabriel pulls off of Sam's softening erection and falls on the couch beside him from exhaustion. It takes a few minutes of them catching their breaths before either of them can say a word.

"Wow, Sam. You are awesome." Gabriel chuckles breathlessly.

"We should do that again, but maybe not on this couch." Sam is in bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to aLoggedInReader, Keefer, NightAngel97, HuntingWithAngels, snowin' you, Chichi-10018 and MadCapFox96 for reviewing!**

**OHHH! I actually have started to write the Gabriel as a phone sex operator, well it's Destiel, naturally, but it will be written, yay me!**

* * *

That night Castiel returns from his dinner date and quietly heads to his room, returning the car keys to the hook.

Dean is anticipating some sort of retribution for blocking his car in. He stares at the stairwell as he watches Castiel thank Gabriel for letting him use his car and just turns around, leaving. No dirty look or harsh words exchanged.

Castiel has not claimed defeat, oh no. He grasps the garage door openers in his hand while inside his pocket. He retires to his room, biding his time, awaiting the perfect moment to unleash his diabolic plan. He sets his phone alarm for two in the morning and collapses onto his soft cotton bedding.

When the phone awakes Castiel he groans, fumbling for the device amongst his books, novels and papers littering his nightstand. He shuts the dumb thing off and grins. He grabs the garage door opener and presses the button, knowing Dean's bedroom is directly over Gabriel and Sam's garage. He assumes it opens with a loud metal chain clinking, waits ten minutes and hits another opener button, initiating another door to open, waits five minutes and closes the first one. He absently presses random buttons as he lies in bed.

After another twenty minutes Castiel can hear the footsteps on the tile floor. He grins as Dean runs down the stairwell nearest his room, taking it two steps at a time. Ten minutes later the steps return then retreat down the hall. Castiel can't contain the smirk. He rolls over and goes back to sleep as he puts the garage opener back in his trench coat.

In the morning Dean looks horrible when he emerges for breakfast. He grumbles when Gabriel drops a huge plate full of pancakes in front of the miserable guy. "Rough night, bushy top?"

Dean face plants the glass table, groaning. "Fricken garage doors were possessed. Kept opening and closing at two a.m.!"

Castiel averts his eyes as Dean looks his way. The death glare sent his way makes him slightly uncomfortable, but he's a professor he gets worse from his delinquent students.

Dean finishes his food, gulping down the orange juice as he heads for the door, coffee travel mug in hand.

Castiel smiles as he hands Gabriel the garage door opener, discreetly, of course. Gabriel laughs quietly as he pockets the battery-operated torture device.

The three men spend the day in their sleep pants and undershirts. No one but Dean works weekends, except Gabriel, who has a mysterious job. No one knows what he does between the hours of nine and midnight every night.

* * *

A week later the three men are once again lounging in their sleepwear, bonding when Castiel slips away. He grabs the whiskey bottles from the bar in the basement, the liquor cabinet in the dining room and Dean's hidden bottles under the couch in the family room. Castiel has been watching Dean for a week, learning his habits. The amount of alcohol he consumes on a daily basis makes Castiel sick. Three bottles downed in a week, not including all the beers emptied, while in a social setting with Gabriel and Sam. He counts twelve bottles in total. They are dumped down the drain quickly. Castiel puts them all into a large cardboard box and carries it to his room. He closes, locks the door and makes sure no one is going to come see what he is doing. Castiel opens the door to his closet and smiles at the sight of close to five gallons of fermenting apple juice hidden in his room. He fills the bottles with various amounts, unlocks his door, sticking his head out, peeking around the doorway to ensure the guys are still occupied. He hears Sam and Gabriel in their bedroom.

He sneaks down the steps with minimal clinking and returns the bottles to their places around the house, smirking as he finishes.

That evening Dean returns home from a hard day at the shop and settles his now showered ass on to the living room couch. He puts the latest Fast and Furious movie into the Blu-ray player and waits for the disc to start up. He heads to the dining room to grab his trusty bottle of Jack Daniels, a glass tumbler and ice from the fridge. Once settled in he presses play on his remote. The massive 63" television and surround sound system pumps out the tire screeches and slang talk within moments of the opening credits. Castiel slips into the room quietly as he waits for it. Dean opens the bottle and pours just an inch worth of the amber liquid into his glass, swishes it around to chill from the ice and lifts the glass to his slightly parted lips. Castiel leans in anticipation overwhelming his usually stoic demeanour.

Dean opens his mouth, whipping his head back, dumping the entire contents into his mouth. It takes a second for the taste to hit Dean, but he is leaning forward spewing the mouthful of liquid across the room, splashing the coffee table and fur rug. "Son of a bitch!"

Castiel covers his mouth as he attempts to not laugh too loud.

"When the hell did you come in?" Dean shoots his body around, eyeing up the dark haired man with distaste and suspicion.

"Since the opening credits began. I've never seen this film. Is it a documentary?" Castiel takes a step forward, towards the couch Dean is not sitting on. "Is there something wrong with you drink?"

"Yeah, didn't know booze can go bad." Dean inspects the bottle's exterior as he twists off the cap and takes a whiff. His nose cringes at the aroma. "Smell that. Does it smell okay?"

Castiel waves off the bottle. "I'd rather not. Just find another bottle to drink from and start the movie."

Dean shrugs as he pauses the movie and makes his way to the kitchen for a new bottle. He comes back with a bottle of Canadian Club and shoves it under Castiel's nose for a test smell. "Any good?"

Castiel pushes the offending smelling bottle away with his hand. "No."

Dean groans as he stalks into the family room and pulls his bottle of Crown Royale out from under the couch cushions. He tries that bottle as well and nearly pukes up his dinner from earlier. "Seriously?" Castiel grins from his seat on the couch as Dean throws his bottle against the kitchen sink, smashing it and spilling its contents. "All my whiskey is ruined!"

Dean opens the fridge and grabs a cold beer, twisting off the cap and returning to the couch to watch his movie, but decides against it when he realizes Castiel is enjoying this. That's when it dawns on him that Castiel was obviously behind the spoiled booze. He storms off to his room to drink his beer, alone.

Dean is furious when he finds the bottle in his room to be the same. How in the world did the guy get into his room? He pulls out his laptop from under the bed, minimizing his 'busty Asian beauties' window opens a new window and plots his revenge.

* * *

Three days later Castiel is heading to get the mail from the community mail area in the neighbourhood when he passes a couple who give him a dirty look. He shrugs as he walks past and meets the postman. He gives the standard greeting.

"Hello Thomas, how are you this day?" Castiel smiles warmly as he pulls out the mailbox key.

The mailman glares at him and scoffs. "Not as good as you. Perv!" He turns away from the mailbox area and heads back to his car.

Castiel is now frowning at these odd interactions. He opens the narrow box and pulls out all the mail. He starts flipping through the brochures, bills and magazines. He stops dead in the middle of the street as his eye land on the kinkiest magazine he has ever seen 'New Age Bondage'. He gasps and tries to cover the images, shielding them from the children in the area. He runs back to the house, slamming the door shut as he drops the keys into a small bowl between the walk-in closet and Gabriel's office door.

Castiel sets all the bills down as well and stares at the magazine with distaste. What in the world was Dean thinking subscribing to such filth! In their neighbourhood! That's when he notices the name on the back. The subscription isn't in Dean's name, but his own. Castiel Milton is typed neatly across the section for address. Now he is furious! He rips the magazine in half, throwing it across the entryway. He takes a deep breath, calming down enough to realize he has to cancel the subscription, pronto. He grabs it with only his forefinger and thumb and gets the telephone number off the back to cancel it.

Castiel knew just how to get back at Dean. He grabs the mail and puts it in the kitchen as is standard for the household, drops his briefcase by the mudroom and heads for his room. His laptop boots up immediately, it was only on sleep after all and he types in the kinkiest website he can think of.

That's how Dean received his very first set of anal beads. It arrived in the mail a week later, shipped in a standard brown box, nothing out of the ordinary, very discreet. Dean took his parcel up to his room to open it. He didn't remember ordering anything. All his credit cards for the shop were billed and shipped to his work address. He sets the box down on the table in his room as he heads for a quick shower and shave.

He doesn't spend more than ten minutes in the bathroom, but the room is full of steam none the less. He exits the shower, wrapping an Egyptian cotton towel around his waist and another around his head, covering his head. He knows no one will see so he struts out, shaking his to a tune in his head. He grabs his pocket knife, opening it as he sits on the bed. He pulls the medium sized box towards him, cutting into the tape. He opens the flaps, curious and jumps off the bed, screaming. If anyone asks it was a very manly scream, not a girly yelp.

The box contained a rather large, thick bright pink dildo with a suction cup, purple anal beads covered in plastic and a huge bottle of anal lubricant.

It doesn't take Dean long to come to the conclusion Castiel was to blame. He pushes the box off his bed as if it's covered in maggots and runs back into the bathroom.

Dean made sure that Castiel dirty magazine subscription was stepped up a notch. He had them sent to his work office now too. They were less kinky ones, but still sexual in nature. The guy wanted to screw with the professor, but not get him fired or thrown off the board.

Castiel has had enough of this and demands that Dean stay away from him and his things and to cancel the god damn skin mags.

* * *

**There you have it Castiel gets his revenge, but Dean's a douche.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY FUCKEN GABE! *screams so loud it scares the animals* Windows is a stupid Bitch! My Computer turned off on me today to do some stupid updates (Cuz Windows sucks balls) and now I can't get into any of my Word documents! So I contact the stupid technical support and all they say is call this number during normal business hours! I mean WTF! I wanna get some writing done now and my own computer has turned against me! *gets an idea* Rocky get me the rock salt and my book of Latin, I believe I have a possession by a strong demon here! *Throws salt on keyboard to no effect* Well FML!**

**-End Rant-**

**I love all the reviews! Hugs go to aLoggedInReader, Keefer, HuntingWithAngels, MadCapFox96, Chichi-10018, snowin' you and Dimac. 31!**

**I swear this will be Destiel, the boys just need to figure out that the hatred they have is actually longing for one another.**

* * *

The next day Castiel took pictures of Dean's prize Impala and created a Craigslist ad to sell it, giving Dean's cell phone number, saying he wanted a fast sale and was only asking $1,000 for the mint condition 1967 Chevy.

Within hours, minutes even, Dean's work cellphone was ringing constantly. At first Dean was confused as to why complete strangers were calling to ask about his car. After rather rudely hanging up on enough people he shuts his phone off and glares. He knows just who is responsible for this.

That night Dean creates a 'lonely hearts' ad for Castiel on Craigslist. Adding a few rather hilarious pictures that he found off Gabriel's computer, which suspiciously was not password protected.

Castiel awakens to his e-mail being overrun with personal messages from random men in their area wanting to meet up or hook up. His cell phone, which he keeps on vibrate has fallen off the desk at his lecture hall by noon. He never thought he could be so mad at someone in his entire life. This is seriously testing his limits. Just after his last class for the day the dark haired man stalks into the faulty lounge to refresh his coffee/caffeine addiction when he spots his friend and fellow collegue, Balthazar sitting on the couch.

The blonde was not really thrilled to listen to all the complaining, but he was the head of the drama department, so he thought up a great idea to make his friend feel better.

* * *

Two days later found Castiel sitting in the livingroom, watching the Avengers movie with Sam and Gabriel. Dean was hiding in his room, sulking, Sam was sure of it. Dean was not accustomed to having to fight fair with his prank wars. Castiel was actually holding his own, plus Dean was surprisingly annoyed at watching Castiel getting all these emails and messages for dates or one-nighters .

Not more than twenty minutes into the movie the front door bell rings. Castiel lets a smirk cross his face as he pauses the movie and makes for the front door, knowing exactly who it was. He answers the door promptly and greets Balthazar professionally, as he lets his friend in and yells for Dean.

Dean hears his name being called and makes his way down the north stairwell. He makes it to the entryway before he sees Castiel standing by the door looking smugly at him.

"You ordered an escort, Dean?" Castiel steps aside to reveal the blonde man.

"What? No!" Dean scoffs as he takes a step closer.

"This gentlemen here states you ordered him, personally with your credit card and was asked to meet you here instead of the usual hotel." Castiel purposely raises his voice to attract Gabriel and Sam's attention.

Gabriel makes it to the hallway first. He spots Castiel's friend in the doorway and gives a confused look as he watches Balthazar walk up to Dean, wrapping his right arm around Dean's waist and leans in for a kiss to his shocked and unresponsive lips.

Sam is two steps behind, he had to put the popcorn down and makes sure none of the food got spilt. He sees Dean and a stranger kissing and nearly drops the beer in his hand. "Hey Dean. Who's your date? Looks very friendly, why haven't you introduced us before?" Sam steps past a confused Gabriel and a smug Castiel to shake the man's hand. "I'm Sam, Dean's brother."

"Hey ya Sam. I'm Balthazar, Dean's company for the evening." Balthazar sneaks a peek at Castiel and sees an odd look, but shrugs it off.

Dean is pulled from his train of thought at hearing Sam chuckle.

"This guy is not my date. I've never met him before and I certainly never needed to call an escort company to find a god damn date!" Dean pushes the guy away forcefully.

Castiel watches the scene before him unfold, paralyzed by… he can't even identify the emotion.

Dean is trying his best to get away from the handsy guy, scared that he really is a male escort and expects to have sex.

Gabriel gawks at Dean. The guy is being manhandled by the attractive Brit and doesn't seem thrilled by it, not in the least.

"Where are we going sweetie? Bar? Movies? Your bedroom?" Balthazar winks as his hand squeezes Dean's left butt cheek.

Dean jumps a good foot from the shock. He gets away from the guy and hides behind Sam, in hopes of being protected. He has no expectations of getting laid tonight and certainly not by that guy!

"Well, I take that as a no bedroom. I am being paid either way." Balthazar chuckles as he chases the man around the huge moose in the room.

Gabriel finally clues in when he sees the way Balthazar keeps looking at Castiel during the encounter.

The British drama head catches Dean and pushes him onto one of the sleek black benches placed along the hallway. He sits in Dean's lap, straddling the mechanic and kisses him forcefully. Dean struggles, but is no match for the pushy man on top of him. He goes limp, wanting this torture to end.

Castiel can't take any more of this and blurts out, showing his discomfort at the sight. "That's enough Balthazar!"

Dean's head whips to look at Castiel in horror. He was behind this! What the fuck!

Castiel pulls Balthazar aside and thanks him for his help. He watches as the Brit exits through the side door. Thanking the heavens that sight was over. He could barely watch Dean's scared face. It made his chest hurt witnessing it.

Dean runs to his room once the guy lets him move. It takes an hour before Dean resurfaces.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back, the bickering was so much that Sam and Gabriel retreated to their private balcony just to escape from their brothers.

* * *

The next day the couple called in a house meeting. Dean and Castiel glared at one another from opposite ends of the long dining room table. "Easy boys, this is getting to the boiling point."

Dean and Castiel both try to speak at the same time, but are silenced by Sam. "I don't care to hear the sob stories or excuses." Both men shut their mouths. "We can't live like this. It's not healthy. Gabriel and I propose drawing boundaries, physical boundaries. Each of you will be assigned rooms you are permitted to be in. The kitchen is shared domain. Dean can have the dinette and family room, along with the powder room beside the north stairwell. You are to use only that stairwell and not the other. Castiel, you are to stay in the dining room, living room, powder room beside the living room and only use the south stairwell."

Both men glare at the other across the long table, shooting lethal daggers with their eyes. Gabriel sets down the ground rules as well. There is no pissing the other off, no sabotaging their food, destroying their property and no more parking crooked in the garages. Dean and Castiel agree to the terms, but refuse to shake on it. That day all Dean's stuff is removed from the living room, the sound system included, Castiel takes his paintings and other personally owned items from the family room. Dean's booze is kept in his room only and Castiel makes sure there is nothing of his on Dean's side of the mansion.

* * *

Two weeks goes by peacefully. Gabriel is thankful, Sam is anticipating the levee to break and all hell to break loose. That's when the electrical and water bill come in and neither are willing to pay their share of the bill. Each claims the other uses crazy amounts of power and water. The apocalypse nearly starts until Sam has had enough and storms out of the house, slamming the door on his way out.

Dean and Cass shoot death glares at one another. Sam refuses to come home until something is worked out. Gabriel and Sam hate to admit it but their brothers just can't seem to get along and it's putting an incredible strain on their relationship.

The following day Dean and Castiel are both asked to move out of the mansion.

"What the hell, man? I didn't realize we were here on a temporary basis. Did I not please the bachelorette and get a rose?" Dean snarks as he follows Sam down the north stairwell.

"Seriously, Dean, you watch way too much primetime reality. This was never meant to be permanent anyways, but your war with Castiel has just gotten to be too much for Gabe and me. We are on the verge of ending our year long commitment and walk away. You two just can't seem to get along and I don't know how else to solve this. Rationally we should never have gotten to splitting the house, but we can't leave. We asked Bobby and his wife Jody to move into the basement. It's a separate apartment down there and they don't mind sharing the utilities evenly, despite the variation in consumption and usage." Sam stops at the bottom of the stairs and waits for Dean's retort.

Nothing comes out. Dean tries to speak but he can't get past this lump in his throat. He doesn't wanna move out. He likes his room here and his entertainment system. Mostly he enjoys not coming home to an empty apartment after a long day at the shop. Even if the company was Castiel is his bitchiest mood. They fought and it felt like home.

Castiel is just as shocked by his little brother informing him that he can't stay there any longer. He reluctantly nods and starts to pack.

* * *

**The boys just took it too far...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to my reviewers aLoggedInReader, Keefer, NightAngel97, HuntingWithAngels, snowin' you, Chichi-10018 and MadCapFox96!**

**For some reason there were consistancy errors from the last chapter to this one... I hope it makes sense still.**

**Also my apologies for missing my beginning of the week update, life got busy. Sunday and Monday were emotional for me and my mom. On the plus side, I experienced a very spiritual event. I saw my very first real deer with my own eyes! It was awesome! Now I know that my grandmother is resting and at peace. **

* * *

The brothers did agree to play nice so they were allowed to stay, but only conditionally. The calm before the storm was great, but the storm was a bitch! According to Dean Castiel purposely left out his beers from the fridge causing them to go warm, which was not cool. Castiel stated that Dean was a messy pig, whom never cleans up after making his food and left it all for himself or the cleaning lady, which Castiel paid for out of his own funds. Gabriel wants to keep his lover happy so they decide it's time to end this feud. The state fair was being held not far from the University. Gabe loved attending it, as did Sam. This year they would drag their cranky and very sexually frustrated brothers with them, in hopes of either getting them laid by the easy going attendees or making them get along.

Dean agreed to go only after hearing about the pie eating contest. He loves pie, every kind imaginable, including his all-time favourite shoofly. That was a southern specialty, so sweet you had to shoo the flies away with your hand.

Castiel agreed only because he was nearing the end of term and thinking of the dreaded essays on his desk was ruining his normally sound sleeping pattern. Plus he enjoyed relieving stress by whacking a mole or two.

Neither knew the other was invited. That was exactly how it was planned. Sam brought Dean in his Impala, while Gabe brought Castiel in his Mini. They met up at the Ferris wheel. Dean glared at Castiel. Castiel ignored Dean. After a tense ten minutes of neither retreating Sam pulls Dean over to the stage and registers him for the contest.

Gabriel and Castiel head off to the midway, looking at all the games and prizes. Castiel spots his stress reliever and pulls his older brother towards it. They each pay for a game and wait for a third person to join so they can start. A tall blonde guy decides he wants to play. Castiel is beaming. He shrugs off his ever present trench coat, letting it fall to the pavement as he prepares to win this battle. He holds the mallet expertly, glancing over at the other contestants, shooting them a smug look.

Castiel doesn't know that Dean and Sam are done at the stage and have wondered over to watch. Dean leans against a pole a few feet away, within sight of Gabriel and Castiel's stations. Sam keeps his distance from his brother, hoping, nay, praying this diabolical plan of Gabe's works.

As the warning bell starts Castiel puts on his serious face and leans forward. Gabriel and the blond guy are no match for the whack-A-mole champion of the University of Wyoming. Castiel wins easily. The blonde guy wants a rematch, Castiel complies, this time Sam joins in, Gabriel also. The three men have no chance. Castiel beats all three, easily raking up 300 points and winning another small stuffed dog. The guy running the game tells Castiel at three wins he can upgrade to a large prize. Dean finally moves from his spot and wants to join. Now its four guys against Castiel. A crowd is drawn in by the game host. Dean stands beside Castiel, Gabriel beside Castiel and Sam is next to the blonde guy.

The bell starts and Dean is determined not to let Castiel get that monkey he was pointing at a moment ago. Castiel is whacking the rodents with ease, racking up the points, Dean is not far behind. The game host makes it sound very exciting, drawing in more of a crowd. By the time the game is finished the entire game is surrounded and people are cheering them all on. It's quite the sight. In the end Castiel wins, of course. He jumps excitedly when the guy hands him the massive monkey. He pulls the stuffed animal in close, hugging it as he walks away with a huge grin on his usually sullen face. Dean shakes his head at actually being bested by a damn nerdy professor. He isn't mad, Castiel won fair and square, after all.

They all wander around the small merchandise stands, admiring the keychains, magnets, shirts, hats and other small trinkets sold.

The speaker system buzzes than a voice comes on stating the pie-eating contestants are to report to the stage for the event in five minutes. Dean perks up at the announcement and starts heading in that direction. Sam, Gabe and Castiel trail behind.

Dean is sitting on the end of the long table, white bib on, grinning at the ladies that giggle as they walk past. The other contestants are smiling and flirting as well.

The three guys find seats near Dean and set down their purchases. Castiel's monkey is so huge it needs its own chair.

Dean rolls his shoulders as he prepares for the contest. The master of ceremonies introduces each person, waits for the responding cheer and moves on. Castiel doesn't cheer for Dean, he sits arms crossed, watching quietly.

Dean puts his arms behind his back as the gong rings, signaling them to start. Dean devours the cherry pie set before him, than another and another.

Castiel is caught up in the excitement he forgets to look annoyed and is actually cheering Dean on. By the time the end gong rings, there are six empty pie tins stacked beside Dean. The attractive volunteer pats Dean on the back and helps wipe off the cherry filling from his face. Dean is grinning as the woman cleans his cheeks while her hand touches his thigh discreetly. The fingers tighten as they move up his leg. Dean is grinning even wider now. He barely notices it when the M.C. announces him the winner and the volunteer pulls her hand away to raise Dean's hand in triumph.

Dean beams as the trophy is awarded to him and his choice of any ten pies entered in the cooking contest. Dean swiftly collects his prize and puts the awesome desserts neatly in the trunk of his Impala and makes his way back to the fair.

The rest of the fair was pretty boring until Gabriel demanded to go on the Ferris wheel with Sam and practically shoved Dean and Castiel into another one. He needed a peaceful night's sleep and he was determined not to quit until they apologized or called off their vendetta.

Neither actually refused to sit in the seat. They knew how much Gabriel would make things worse for them at the fair if they didn't comply. Dean sat down first, Castiel groaned but followed him and sat down, folding his hands neatly in his lap, biting his lip, worried his monkey was going to get stolen while he left it near the exit. The guy running the wheel didn't comment at Gabe and Sam or even Dean and Castiel, just locked the lap bar and walked away.

It was a silent ascent to the top. The silence getting more awkward by the moment as they watched Sam's massive moose head dip out of sight in front of them. Dean groans quietly and shifted away from Castiel. "That's sickening," he mumbles under his breath.

Castiel shifts nervously again, rocking the seat a little. "It is slightly unneverving that they have no respect for the public view."

Dean whips his head to look at Castiel. "Exactly! I think…" He rubs his neck as he looks at Castiel for the first time this close, without wanting to kill him that is.

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel clears his throat loudly. "It's nice to know we can agree on some things and not always feel the necessity to bad mouth one another."

"Yeah, 'bout that…" Dean's hand runs through his hair nervously. "You sure know how to whack those moles. How did you get so good? Practice?"

Castiel nods, "Gabriel and Michael even Luke were stuck raising me after our father left. They'd rather dump me at the local arcade in the mall than actually look after me. I was left with a roll of quarters on Monday and told to make them last the week."

"Oh. I never knew that." Dean shifts his body, facing towards Castiel more.

"It's not really anyone's business. We don't really talk much. Gabriel and myself remained more friendly. Michael and Luke married young and left me as soon as I turned eighteen." Castiel lets out a loud sigh.

"I'm sorry, dude. That sucks." Dean tentatively reaches a hand out to place it on Castiel's leg reassuringly. It was always him and Sam growing up, no one cared for him either. It was his job, duty to raise little Sammy into a strong, independent young man.

Castiel tenses at the contact, involuntarily.

Dean retracts his hand. "Sorry, thought… never mind, won't happen again." Dean shifts back and looks straight again.

A few moments later Castiel's hand brushes against Dean's, in a comforting way. "I didn't mean to seem ungrateful. You are the first person in a long time to even care. I know we got off on the wrong foot. Perhaps we can start over again?" Castiel dips his head slightly, giving Dean the dominant role.

Dean bites on his bottom lip for a moment, thinking over what is happening. "Sure," he whispers, "That sounds good. Hey, my name's Dean. You are Castiel, Gabe's baby brother, right?" Dean extends his hand to shake the other man's, even in the cramped space.

Castiel smiles as he shakes the offered hand. "Yes, yes I am. How do you like the thought of your brother and my brother winning a house they can't afford to maintain and asking their brothers to move in and pay for practically everything? Seeing as we are the only two with a reliable income, to speak of?"

Dean chuckles, "oh yeah! Why didn't we start off with that instead of death glares? I think it's crazy and they owe us, big time. Like more than a year's worth of White Castle burgers."

Castiel stares, speechless. "You love White Castle too?"

"Hellz yeah! Doesn't beat the diner burgers I grew up on, but hey, can't be choosy when it's cow meat." Dean lets his million dollar smile spread across his face, totally forgetting he despised this man this morning.

The rest of the ride on the Ferris wheel was spent discussing their favourite things; food, alcohol, celebrities, movies, music. Turns out both are diehard classic rock fans, the '80s were the best, after all!


	6. Chapter 6

**And the chapter you all have been waiting for... SMUTTTTTTTT!**

**A special thanks to my reviewers for giving me love aLoggedInReader, Keefer, dragonrose21, NightAngel97, snowin' you, MadCapFox96, HuntingWithAngels and Chichi-10018.**

**This week I'm on semi-vacation (housesitting for my brother, okay so it's kittysitting mostly) His kitten is crazier than mine and damn adorable to watch attack this little raccoon thing I bought him so he'd leave my Cass Wolf alone (he kept sneak attacking him, biting his ass and running away) I explained to him that only Dean Wolf is allowed to nibble on his tush. *wink wink***

* * *

After the fair Dean drives Castiel and himself home. Sam and Gabriel assume they have finally worked their crap out.

Dean was trying to do his laundry at the washing machine. Castiel came home from work short-tempered and very moody. Dean had his dirty clothes scattered across the hallway and Cass was in no mood to have to dodge the heaps while trying to just pass out on his bed. Like always Dean is bent over the washing machine, shaking his ass to 'Pour some sugar on me'. A week earlier would have found Cass making a comment about how fat Dean's ass was, but now the dark-haired man is thinking how firm it looks and that is just not accept thoughts to be having about your little brother's boyfriend's big brother.

"Dean, is that really necessary? Stop it, please, you can't sing very well or dance for that matter." Cass groans as he kicks the clothes away from his door.

Dean scoffs, "you're just jealous of my sweet moves."

Cass doesn't even turn to respond to that. All he gives is a grunt as he unlocks his door. He closes the door behind and leans against the wooden door. He takes a minute to calm his nerves down and heads for his bathroom to take a shower and relax. There of course is no hot water, thanks to Dean but he manages to get a lukewarm shower, at least.

He is sitting at his office desk trying to grade exams when he hears the stupid washer beep indicating the end of its cycle. A few moments later he hears more singing and knows Dean is doing it on purpose now. He throws the door opened in a huff and has Dean's hips slammed against the washing machine in seconds.

The sudden movement scares Dean but he doesn't even have time to react. Cass attacks Dean's lips hard and fast, effectively stopping the off-key singing. When he feels a soft brush against his bottom lip Dean gasps and feels a tongue push in. His shock wears off quickly as he kisses back just as harshly.

Cass' hands rest on either side of Dean's waist and lift him onto the laundry appliance. Cass' hips push against Dean's, creating delicious friction.

Dean pulls away to breathe first, "shit Cass! You gunna eat my face?"

"Shut up Dean." Cass nips at Dean's lips playfully.

Their mouths and tongues make quick work of suckling necks. Suddenly Dean is pushing Cass away, jumping from the washer and starts to walk the shorter man backwards, into his room. Dean kicks the door closed with his foot and is pushing Cass onto the soft bedding.

Dean is straddling the man, hips grinding down as he moans against the plump kiss swollen lips. Dean pulls the tight black undershirt over his head and kisses up and down Cass' bare chest, tongue swirling around a nipple, sucking it into hardened numbs to match the hard cock pressed into his groin. Their hips grind to pants and groans. Dean yelps when he is uprooted and lands with his back on the bed instead. Cass is leaning over him, reaching for the nightstand. He grabs the bottle of Astroglide lube and a Trojan.

Their pants are pulled down along with boxers to reveal their throbbing cocks. He wraps his hands around both and pumps their lengths. When the friction isn't enough for the dark-haired man he gives the cocks a rough jerk before he leans in close to Dean's ear and whispers, "on your knees," roughly as he bites the shell.

Cass has just enough time to pull away from the man beneath him before Dean is on his knees facing the wall, his ass within grasp of Cass' hands. Castiel spreads some anal lube over his two fingers and starts to push just the middle finger in. Once Dean has relaxed enough a second pushes in fast and quick, Cass has no patience today.

Dean's head rest between his shoulder blades as Castiel preps him. When he feels the fingers retreat he moves his knees closer to the headboard and braces himself, hands on the metal frame.

Cass rips the condom wrapper and unrolls it along his length, he adds a good amount of lubricant before he presses his member into the tight entrance with a quiet gasp. He sets a fast and rough pace, apparently this has been a long time coming and neither can really blame the other for the rough treatment. When Cass thrusts in at just the right angle Dean's entire body goes on edge, nerve-endings tingling down to his toes. Cass hits his prostate again and again, fast and rough.

Dean's knuckles are turning white from the grip he has on the metal headboard as Cass pounds into his ass. He tosses his head back once or twice when Cass' hand grips his hip, leaving marks.

Cass just can't seem to get enough, the angle isn't right for him. He pulls out of Dean roughly and manhandles the taller man from the bed, throwing him into the far wall and attacking his lips. Cass nips and bites along Dean's shoulders. He grabs both of Dean's thighs and lifts him up, pushing him against the wall right beside an expensive looking painting.

Dean slams his ass down on Cass' still pulsing erection with Cass' help. They begin the fast, rough pace all over again. Cass leans against the wall, hand resting beside Dean's head as he thrusts up into Dean.

Cass carries Dean to his dresser and throws the lamp off in his rush to set Dean down. He pushes hard into the taller man, grunting loudly when Dean's muscles tighten around his cock.

Just than a crash and bang sounds outside the door and a moment later Sam is standing dazed in the doorway, the door hanging off its hinges. Sam takes a second to realize that the grunting and banging he heard from his bedroom was in fact not the two brothers fighting but having loud, rather aggressive looking sex. There are marks on both of them and stuff seems to be scattered, broken on the floor. Sam quickly turns around, averting his eyes and apologizes loudly.

Dean notices his brother at the door and tenses, pulling Cass closer.

That's when Cass turns his head to see a very embarrassed Sam trying to fix the broken door and run away.

Cass pulls Dean's hair, "I'm not finished teaching you your lesson, now come for me." Cass hurdles over the edge moments after Dean.

They pant and gasp, regaining their breath. Cass pulls out of Dean, hearing a soft whimper from the taller man. They just had sex and it was very hot.

Dean slips off the dresser with a hiss as his feet touch the hardwood floor and he supports his own weight. He grabs his boxers and walks out of the room, pulling them on.

Cass picks up the lamp to inspect it. It's beyond saving so he tosses it in the trash and passes bottle of water at Dean just as he reaches the doorway, "heads up."

Dean turns and catches the bottle, "Thanks. Can we not discuss this ever again?"

Cass smirks, "What the fact that Dean Winchester took a cock up his ass and loved it or the fact it was mine?"

Dean looks back sheepishly, "both."

Cass laughs as he heads for his bathroom to clean himself up before slipping into his bed with the sheets all untucked and messy.

Dean stalks back to his room and groans after each step. He heads for his bathroom and cleans himself up, his come is all over his chest and abdomen.

The next morning it's a tense breakfast. No one really wants to broach the topic.

Cass clears his throat and looks at Sam. "You owe me a replacement door for the one you smashed in. I require it as soon as possible as my room is not secure until it is."

Sam just stares at Cass than at Dean and finally looks to Gabriel, who is smirking. "okay, I'll buy you one tonight."

"Thank you Sam, I appreciate your promptness in the matter. Now I must be off. Have a good day everyone." Cass exits the kitchen and heads for his car.

Dean stares at this bacon and eggs, refusing to acknowledge anyone at the table now that the broken door has been addressed. He finishes eating and cleans off his plate and Cass' in the sink and leaves as soon as he can without it looking like he's running.

* * *

The next week finds Dean bent over the kitchen counter and Cass ramming into him relentlessly, as they both moan and pant like dogs in heat.

Gabriel laughs as he walks away. "Thank god it wasn't the kitchen table guys, I don't need to see the butt cheek marks in the morning."

Three weeks later was when it was decided that Castiel would move into Dean's bedroom. It was further away from Sam and Gabriel's bedroom as Gabriel's office was between the two. Cass' bedroom was converted into a guest bedroom.

Sam and Gabriel really hoped that would end the rough sex around the house, but it didn't. Bobby caught them screwing on the pool table and let's just say the stain afterwards wasn't coming out no matter how hard Dean scrubbed at it. In the end Bobby demanded a new pool table and it was declared if Dean and Cass couldn't keep the sex in the bedroom they'd get kicked out of the house and not given any of their possessions.

It took six months for the couple to settle their libidos and just screw in their room. They decided that the garage was fair game though. So a couch was bought and they liked to screw on that, from time to time.

* * *

**And another story is completed! I shall begin my next fic promptly, it is an Alpha/Omega fic where the boys are "shifter wolves"**


End file.
